The beauty and the cruel 1
by Chao
Summary: It took me long to upload it, I'm sorry... Please read the prologue first if you haven't read it yet.


# The beauty and the cruel

Chapter 1

# _By Chao_

Disclaimer: You know what I'll say, you know (I hope you know) you really don't have to read this part of text…:

*clear throat * I don't and I won't own DragonBall, or any of its characters, even if I really want to. (really bad want to…)

Author's note: Finally I got to upload it, I'm sorry, for the ones of you, who waited for the first chap., but I had to do so many homework. Iupload the prologue one time more, cause I want it to be read by some more peoples, and those ones, who read this, but haven't read the prol. So, here we go…

# 

The chains around her ankles and knuckles rattled, when she tried to get into a more comfortable position on the cold floor. Tears, as cold as the stone under her rolled down her cheeks, when she felt the pain again. A dull pound in her limbs. Slowly she opened her eyes, and raised both her hands up to her face, carefully. Gradually, she glided her fingertips over her swollen eyelids down to her perfect lips and followed their form. She grasped for a strand of her hair, and looked at it. 'Blue.' she thought. 'Like water.' She didn't know how long she only laid there. But when she finally sat up, she thought it must been hours.

She looked around. She wasn't alone. There were some other people. The most of them starred down on the floor, with a vague look. A little girl sat in a corner, and sobbed uncontrollably.

Delayed she stood up, and walked with small steps to the child. She kneeled down, and brushed the little girl over her long, brown hair. "Why are you crying?" she asked with a soft voice. The girl, who looked up to her frightened, didn't say anything. "Tell me…Tell me why you are crying? Please." She said. "It… it hurts and I… I'm afraid." The little kid replied.

She leant her forehead against the cold wall, and closed her eyes. Then she spoke again. "What hurts you?" 

The child lifted up the shirt she was wearing, and demonstrated her arm which she had hided there.The young woman, who opened up her eyes, gasped. 'That's not true, how could there be any creatures who are so cruel?' To her, it seems impossible. Cautiously she took the arm in her hands, and regarded it. The tip of a white, broken bone reached out of the flesh and skin. 'The girl must have lost many blood, and the pain has to be indescribable.'

Slowly she sat down. "What is your name, little?" "My name is Isabelle." The kid answered in a low voice. "That's a beautiful name… Isabelle." "I'm Bulma." She smiled to the girl. "You know what Isabelle, you don't have to be afraid." "Why… why shouldn't I?" "Cause the good ones always survive and even if not, they'll get into heaven, the evils into hell. So don't be afraid." She didn't know why she said something like that, but wasn't it true? Suddenly a song came into her mind. The one her mother always had sung to her, if she couldn't sleep. She started slowly to sing.

'It's our particularly

No matter what happened before

We see a light

Sometimes it's called unrealistic… fantasy

But if you don't change the meaning

There'll be one of the most wonderful feelings

Even if it is unrealistic

You'll feel it you'll see

In the most unexpected situations

You'll look inside you

And then you will see

There's the light

The light which is called… fantasy

But if you don't change the meaning

There'll be one of the most wonderful feelings

The light in the darkness

The rainbow trough the storm

Our particularly

The island in the ocean

The oasis in the waste

And then you'll understand

Our particularly

You'll understand

Hope'

After those last words, she looked back to the girl, who seemed to be asleep. But she knew better. She was dead. After all she died without fear, in peace and with hope. Her eyes, still open, were a mirror of the world she'd seen. A light smile, and flushed cheeks, made her look alive, almost happy. Bulma smiled, and closed the girls eyes with one hand. "Farewell Isabelle!" she whispered. Then she laid her head down on her knees, and felled into a deep, deep sleep.

Slowly she opened her eyes, as she felt an icy wind got under her clothes, and made her shiver. She saw nothing …except, yeah except snow. She stood still, with a scared look on her face. 'Where am I? At last, I was in the prison on Vegita-sei, this waste-planet, ruled by those barbaric Saiya-jin. I must be dreaming!' she thought. Suddenly she realised footstep behind her, and then a harsh voice. "What are you doing? Why did you stop? "she froze at this words. 'Who is this?' she asked herself."Come on woman we haven't much time. Keep walking, we haven't such much of time, for you to play around "Angry, she whirled around, and found herself next to a dark figure. It growled at her. And she backed away a few steps. Then she stumbled over something, and fell right on her butt. Shocked she sat there for a couple of seconds, and then heard this figure burst out into laughter. When it troughs its head back, the cowl of its coat, which had covered the persons features, fell back, and Bulma glanced up into coal black eyes. She didn't realised anything else, but his eyes.

She awoke panting, covered in sweat, and felt cold at the same time …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what do ya think? I'm sorry it took me so long, but I hope you enjoyed reading it, even if it is a little bloody, but I wanted you to see how it would (could) be. I don't know it either, but I tried to imagine how …! And you see, that's what's the product of those thoughts. *grin * So the next chap. will be up soon… I hope. Bye Chao


End file.
